The present invention relates generally to an improved cap cover for a fuel tank. More particularly, the invention relates to a cap cover for use on end portion of a fuel tank of a truck for the specific purpose of preventing theft of liquid fuel from the tank by siphoning or other means.
Various types of anti-theft devices for use on filler pipes of automobiles and other vehicles have been described in the patent literature. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,778,989 to Thomas describes a gasoline tank cap lock comprising a split clamping ring encircling the neck below the threaded portion thereof. U.S. Pat. No. 1,897,185 to Bruning teaches a lock of gasoline tanks comprising a split collar and a bolt which, when tightened, clamps securely the collar around the neck of the fuel tank. U.S. Pat. No. 1,989,300 to Webb illustrates an automobile fuel tank cap connected to a bar, the free end of which being in the form of an eye adapted to receive a shackle of a padlock. U.S. Pat. No. 3,979,933 to Mohrhoff discloses a clamp which encircles the filler pipe of a fuel tank below the filler cap and a pair of vertical standards through which a shackle of a padlock is inserted. U.S. Pat. No. 4,030,628 to Hippert describes a two-piece cover having a pair of collars detachably secured by fasteners about the spout of a container. U.S. Pat. No. 4,326,641 to Wilken discloses an anti-theft device for liquid fuel tank comprising a tubular member for insertion in the tank filler tube, the lower end of which is formed into a grid. U.S. Pat. No. 4,438,862 to Bona shows an anti-theft device for fuel tanks comprising a star-shaped body having planar radial vanes disposed in different planes.
While the aforementioned patents disclose the general concept of devices having different forms for preventing stealing of gasoline from vehicle tanks, it appears that such devices have not generated sufficient interest in the trucking industry, inasmuch as it is estimated that merely 2% of trucks on the road today are equipped with some sort of an anti-theft device, the preponderant majority of trucks being unprotected and thus available for siphoning fuel by unscrupulous persons. In fact, it has been observed that a large increase of gasoline theft from truck tanks has occurred in the last few years due to increased price of fuel and occasional shortages thereof. Thus, it is apparent that there exists a need for a protective device for fuel tanks which would be readily acceptable by the trucking industry.
The cap cover of this invention provides a new approach to the structure of such device which offers certain advantages over the prior art devices and thus it gives an opportunity to large interstate common carrier trucking companies as well as to independent truck drivers to save substantial amounts of money by preventing frequently occurring thefts of their fuel.